


Drink Up

by innersanctuaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blood, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Episode: s04e07 It's the Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Knifeplay, M/M, Season/Series 04, Self-Harm, but for a spell thing, right before that episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: “I’m an angel of the Lord, and I demand that you stop this.”Those were the first words Sam ever heard from his angel’s lips, a gruff voice falling upon deafened, discombobulated ears. Laying face-down on a dirty motel room floor, he weakly held out a hand to try and throw the intruder out the door, but soon found himself pinned up against a wall instead.in which castiel saves sam's demon blood addict ass
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Drink Up

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written sastiel before so please have mercy on my soul
> 
> this is for my friend boe so hi i love u
> 
> song inspo is never too late by three days grace

“I’m an angel of the Lord, and I demand that you stop this.”

Those were the first words Sam ever heard from his angel’s lips, a gruff voice falling upon deafened, discombobulated ears. Laying face-down on a dirty motel room floor, he weakly held out a hand to try and throw the intruder out the door, but soon found himself pinned up against a wall instead. 

“Who…” Sam started weakly, stopping only to try and wipe away the demon blood forming a crust around his nose and down his chin. He hated it, but he couldn’t help himself. He was a messy eater. “Who the hell are you?”

“I told you. I am an angel of the Lord, and I’m here to help you stop.”

Groaning, Sam tried to push the man away, but to no avail. He was smaller than Sam, but still had him pinned with no problems whatsoever. Actually, he had Sam pinned without even touching him. Shaking his head to clear it as one would an etch-a-sketch, he looked down in confusion and tried to puzzle out how the hell he was still immobile when this man was simply standing in front of him and staring him down with intense ice-blue eyes. 

“How are you doing that?” He asked, panic rising in his voice. “Who are you?”

“How many times must I say it?” The man sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Looking up at Sam, he never thought he’d seen that much disappointment in someone’s eyes. At least, not since Dean. “I am an angel of the Lord, and I can help you.”

“Help me with what?” Sam struggled against his bonds, trying but knowing he wouldn’t get out. With a sigh, the man waved his hand and Sam fell to the floor.

“Your demon blood...issue.”

Scoffing, he picked himself up off the floor to face the man. “Nobody can help me with that.”

“Well, I can. Come here,” The man beckoned for Sam to come forward, as one would a frightened dog. “I won’t hurt you, you can come closer.”

“I don’t know that. You could just smite me, wouldn’t it be easier for everyone like that?” Sam huffed out a bitter laugh, taking a hesitant step toward the angel. “What’s your name?”

“Uh, Cassiel."

“Cassiel?” He furrowed his brow, taking another step forward. “Any relation to the angel Castiel?”

“We’re all related, Samuel,” Cassiel said drily, reaching out a hand. “I need you closer for this.”

Inching closer, Sam reached out his hand to touch Cassiel’s. The moment he grabbed hold, the angel yanked him forward to sit on the bed next to him. Sam sat, stiff as a board and eyes wide as dinner plates, waiting to see Cassiel’s next move. He found that he didn’t care much if he lived through this, but hoped that his death would be quick if it was imminent. When Cassiel pulled out the angel blade, Sam closed his eyes and waited for the sharp pain in his gut, or blood pouring from his throat. He hoped it would be fast, but he was sure that it wouldn’t be.

“Why are you closing your eyes?” Cassiel asked, causing Sam to crack an eye open. He found the angel’s trench coat sleeve pulled up, blade pressed against the pale white skin. “I’m trying to help.”

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Helping.” With that, Cassiel pressed just a bit harder, just enough for blood to blossom and begin to dribble down his wrist. Putting the blade down, Cassiel used his free hand to thread gentle fingers through Sam’s hair and lightly pushed his head toward his bleeding wrist. “Here, drink.”

“No!” Sam exclaimed, trying to pull away, but a strong hand kept him in place. “I can’t- I’m not- I can’t!”

“Yes you can, and you will. This will help you, Sam,” Pushing his wrist closer to Sam’s mouth, Cassiel sighed. “Please, trust me. I’m not trying to hurt you.”

“How do I know that?”

“You don’t.”

Swallowing hard, Sam clenched his eyes shut and leaned in, running his tongue from Cassiel’s hand to the cut on his wrist, lapping up every drop of the blood he could. Latching onto his arm, Sam drank, making a mess of himself and his shirt, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He could feel power surging through his veins, a good and light thing. It wasn’t the dark, dangerous fire that he got from demon blood, not at all. It was bright, a euphoric and amazing thing that made his soul shine brighter than ever before. He groaned, his veins burning with power, his body being purged of any and all darkness. Sam could feel it, the demon blood was gone, replaced by whatever Cassiel was gifting him in the low light of the drab motel room. 

“Sleep now, Samuel,” Cassiel carefully pulled Sam away from his arm, pressing a finger to his head. “Your clothes are clean, and so is your soul.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means you can stop drinking demon blood now. Just call me when you need me,” With a soft smile, Cassiel came in close and grabbed his face roughly. “I don’t want you seeing another demon again. If you need me, pray and I will be there immediately, so long as your brother isn’t around.”

“I won’t see another demon,” Sam whispered, staring straight into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. “I promise.”

“Good,” Releasing Sam’s face, Cassiel ran his fingers through his hair once more before offering up a small smile. “Sleep now, Sam Winchester.”

With a touch of his fingers to Sam’s forehead, he was gone and Sam was asleep.

__________

“Sam! Sam, wait, it’s Castiel,” Dean said hurriedly, lowering Sam’s pistol for him.

_No, that’s Cassiel_ , he wanted to say. _That’s not your angel, he’s_ **_mine_ ** _._

Instead, he stuttered out a hello, a look of wonder on his face. 

“Oh my God, uh. I didn’t mean to- sorry. It’s an honor, really, I- I’ve heard a lot about you!” Sam tripped over his words, the angel he’d come to fall for standing right in front of him after such a long time.

He’d called Cassiel- or rather, Castiel- a few times after their first encounter. He’d come to realize that he just liked having a companion, someone to call his own, more than he liked having an angelic blood bank. Sam considered him his friend, and the way Castiel was looking at him now made his heart clench. 

“And I you, Sam Winchester. The boy with the demon blood.” He nodded his head at Sam, and if he squinted, Sam could have sworn he saw the hint of a smile on Castiel’s face. “Glad to hear you've... ceased your extracurricular activities.” 

“Only with the help of a friend.”

“They must be a good friend, to help with that.”

Sam stood for a moment and stared, looking at the angel before him. Right then, he thought that he’d never seen anyone more beautiful than Castiel. 

“Yeah,” Sam breathed. “They are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
